What Happened in Between
by Choice Creations
Summary: Imagine what happens between the time Spencer shows Ashley where she wants to put her "A" tattoo from the webisode and when Paula walks in on them.


Imagine what happens between the time Spencer shows Ashley where she wants to put her "A" tattoo from the webisode ("Alone Together" on "The Click" on "The N") and when Paula walks in on them. Ashley's hair pulling aside, wasn't that a great scene?

* * *

"Where?" Ashley asks with restrained excitement.

"Right here," Spencer says as she inches up her already too short skirt.

"Uuughhhh," Ashley feigns shock. "Spencer!"

Standing in the center of her bed, at a perfect angle above Ashley, Spencer raises her skirt until the tempting edge of her pink panty shows just below the hem.

"Let me see," Ashley says as she gets on her knees to get a closer look. "Right here?"

Ashley slowly walks her fingers up from Spencer's knee to the edge of her skirt. Her finger disappears under the hem and gingerly slips under the elastic of the pink cotton panty. A warm, fuzzy smoothness greets Ashley's fingers; she bites her bottom lip.

"Don't!" Spencer squeals as she loses her balance and falls back onto the bed. The pillows soften her fall against the headboard.

"You so want me to," Ashley laughs loudly.

"Shhh!" Spencer whispers, placing a finger over her lips to subdue her giggles and gesturing toward the other room as she mouths, 'Clay'. When her laughter subsides and her breathing slows, a devilish expression seeps across Spencer's face as she mouths 'I so want you to.'

Cat-like, Ashley crawls across the bedspread until she is directly over Spencer and bends down to kiss her waiting mouth however she changes her mind and pulls Spencer up onto her knees instead. They are aware of their warm breasts touching, pressed against each other; Spencer's weighing heavily against Ashley's. Their stomachs, perfectly fit, breath slowly in sync gradually building up to quick short breaths. Ashley hooks each of her fingers in the belt loops on either side of Spencer's skirt and pulls her in – forcefully close – so that Spencer's mound bumps against her own. A burning ignites Ashley's middle and, like a match touching a slithering trail of gasoline, it surges into a flame that travels up her stomach into her chest and into her throat which can only be soothed by the quench of Spencer's lips on her own, Spencer's tongue and moisture in her mouth. They kiss.

"I thought I was going to explode at dinner waiting to do this to you," Ashley whispers hotly in Spencer's mouth. "I mean the tacos were good but I'd rather be eating…"

Ashley slides her hands down the side of Spencer's body, white sparks glisten down her middle. Adept hands unfasten and unzip Spencer's skirt, pulling it down. As Spencer wriggles her skirt free from her knees and legs, she feels the pressure of Ashley's equally devious fingers right at the dark pink wet spot forming on the underside of Spencer's light pink panty. She closes her warm thighs on them as Ashley probes deeper into Spencer's pool.

"Aren't your nails still wet?" Spencer asks breathlessly trying to hold onto her comforting sense of logic that she's used to but feeling swept away by the intoxicating sensations coming from below. _That feels so good._

"Not anymore," Ashley answers. "Not as wet as my fingers."

Spencer rests her cheek against Ashley's as she focuses on the rhythmic pressure soothing the ache between her legs. _Harder. Slower. That's it. Oh my god._ A sweat breaks out on Spencer's brow; she closes her lids so tightly that her eyes hurt. Spencer's knees buckle, succumbing to the fervor that's dying to be released. Her labored breath does not stop her from inhaling the apple-sweet fragrance of Ashley's hair and the natural sandalwood odor of her stimulated body. Spencer's full, moist pink lips brush Ashley's ear…but they're not the only full, moist pink lips that Spencer is aware of…_I'm going…I'm going to…she's going to make me…_

"Stop…," Spencer barely whispers. "Stop" – a little louder this time, panting every word – "Slow…down. I'm…you're making me…what are you doing to me?"

Blushing from head to toe, Spencer can barely look at Ashley who withdraws her fingers.

"I just want to make you feel good," Ashley says as she strokes a sweat-sticky hair from Spencer's forehead, mischievously searching for the blue sparkle in Spencer's eye. Ashley raises Spencer's chin, peers longingly at her lips and says, "I'm sorry. I'll slow down. I'll do what ever you want. It's just that…you...you're so …I can't help myself…"

They kiss. Not lightly - not even gradually building up to a deeper, wetter kiss - but with the same energy and intensity as they had before. It is the first time that they're doing it in Spencer's room, in Spencer's house – in Paula's house! – and Ashley has an urgent need to make it fast, sweet and memorable, but fast. Although Paula and Arthur are away for the weekend, Ashley has an indescribable feeling that anyone could walk in on them at any moment. Clay is only two rooms down the hall. Glen's been out for a while and could have his key in the front lock right now. And Paula…Paula doesn't even have a clue that her daughter is being stroked like a … It makes Ashley so wet she can't stand it!

Ashley takes off her revealing vest and throws it on the floor before she pulls Spencer's striped, skin-hugging shirt over her head and throws that over her shoulder. Lips and tongues glide across slick surfaces of lips, tongues, teeth and chins as their longing for each other works itself into a frenzy. Even in the midst of their caress, Ashley contemplates all the barriers that still need to be peeled away in order for their bodies to fully touch: bras, a skirt and, now, only one pair of underwear as Ashley manages to slink her panties out from under her little black skirt freeing herself from her own soaking.

And in the stillness of the room, only stirred by the rustle of the sheets underneath their knees and the gentle lapping of moist mouths, they hear the warm hum, then sudden silence, of a car pulling into a driveway nearby.

Ashley fingers the textured bra that covers Spencer's milky white breasts, feeling the hardness of her nipple underneath.

And somewhere far away shoes tap-tap-tap up a wooden staircase.

Spencer caresses Ashley's smooth, firm back pulling her in closer, tighter, absorbing every ounce of her softness, of her smell, of her heat.

And in the seconds that it takes for Ashley to kiss a path of want from Spencer's lips down her neck to her shoulder - all the while marinating in the fresh flow of wet that delights her inner thigh - happens to be the exact same moment that Paula lovingly opens Spencer's bedroom door expecting to find her precious little girl safe, in bed, fast asleep, dreaming about good things.


End file.
